Dance With Me
by ItachiXSasuke
Summary: The Winter Dance is coming up...and Naruto doesn't have a date? Sakura turns him down, who will Naruto ever go with? SasukeNaruto Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Dance With Me

Naruto/Sasuke

Yaoi

**(Do Not Own Naruto)**

**Author: SasNnaru-lovers101**

-:-

* * *

Character(s): Sakura/Sasuke/Naruto/TenTen/Ino/Kiba/Gaara/Itachi and Kakashi

* * *

-:- 

"Hey Sakura," Naruto called after a pink hair teen. Sakura Haruno rolls her bright green eyes and turns to face the perverted Naruto.

"What is it, Naruto." She says through clench teeth. Naruto laughed uneasily,

"Um…you know the dance that's coming up…I-I uh, I was wondering if you'd go with me?" Sakura looked at her friends to see that they were trying hard to hold back their laughter. TenTen and Ino smiled to each other,

"Yea Sakura, you do need a date, since Sasuke Uchiha isn't going to be going with you, but…with me." Ino says as she turns on her heels and leaves while laughing. The other's followed her pursuit. Sakura glared after her then turned to Naruto,

"Naruto, look what you did, you made me the laughing stock, again," Sakura whined, Naruto flinched when she gave him the death glare.

"Sakura, I just…was asking, it's not like I planned on getting you laughed at, besides we use to always go to these things together," Naruto stuck that out there for her to notice,

"Don't you get it Naruto, "use to" don't you see, I've moved on, from the past. Why don't you do the same for a chance." And with that Sakura walked off. Leaving poor down Naruto staring after her.

-:-

* * *

Naruto: **- -** Nice place to end it. 

Author: "hehe"

Sakura: I do not whine thank you very much!

Sasuke: Hn

Sakura: **- -**

Naruto: Plz Review 4 more!

Sakura: **slaps Naruto upside head**

Naruto: **HEY! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hope your liking it so far...i'm still trying to get it right, but...idk...if it's working-trials off-

Naruto: **Hey bck to story here!**

Author:** Naruto we all know you want us to get back to you.**

Naurto: **Duh.**

* * *

-:-

**(City Streets)**

Naruto couldn't stand it; no one wanted to go with him to the Winter Dance. Naruto kept walking down the city streets, as he looked around himself he could tell there was holiday cheer in the air. But he wasn't one of them. Naruto watched as little ones ran past him, chasing each other, with their parents walking behind them, Naruto bowed his head and kept walking in the night air.

-:-

**In Sakura's Room)**

"Gosh, the dance is getting so close Hinata," Sakura said flopping down on her bed, Hinata sitting on the edge staring down at her.

"Y-Yes it is." Hinata nods, Sakura turned her head and looked at her,

"Do you have a date?" Hinata blushes and shakes her head, "do you have any one in mind?" Sakura prod her. Hinata blushes more and whispers,

"Yes,"

"Well who?" Sakura sat up, Hinata hesitates to say, "Hinata, you know you want to tell me," Hinata blushes a dark pink and says,

"Alright, it's Naruto." Sakura jerks back a little.

"Naruto?" Hinata nods her head, "Hinata, he just asked me to the Dance today; besides I think you guys would look cute together." Hinata smiles,

"If only he'd-"that's when Hinata was stopped by Sakura's cell phone ringing,

"'Ello?" Sakura waited, and then fell off her bed, Hinata jumped when she sprang back up to her feet.

"WHAT! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! NARUTO DID WHAT!" Hinata tilted her head to the side when she said Naruto's name. "Ok, talk to you later to TenTen." Sakura fell back on to her bed and then kicked her legs, "why did he have to do that!" Hinata blinked,

"What?" Sakura turned to Hinata and said,

"Naruto went and asked someone else to the dance and they said yes, but…it's not a girl," Hinata blinked at her, "Hinata, Naruto asked Sasuke, and he said yes!"

-:-

* * *

Sakura: **Why did you have to say yes Sasuke? -pouts-**

Sasuke:** Ask the Author not me! I didn't have a word in it,**

Naruto:** Oh you know you like me Teme.**

Sasuke: **Hn, yea right.**


	3. Author and Character Talk

**-:-**

**Author and Character's Chat**

**-**:-

* * *

Author: HEY!

Naruto: DID YOU FORGET ABOUT US! **Cries**

Sasuke: **raises one eyebrow at Dobe**, ignore him,

Naruto: TEME!

Sakura: **grabs a hold of Naruto's throat**, YOU IDIOT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO WITH SASUKE!

Naruto: ACH-S-SA-ACK-SAKURA! Y-YOUR-Ach CHOKING ME!

Author: I better get this story going before they kill each other,

Sakura: **slowly turns to the Author**

Author: **eyes widen!** AHHHHH! **Takes off running with Sakura after me** **X X**

Sakura:GET BACK HERE!

Author: I BETTER GO BEFORE SHE KILLS ME! **Runs faster**

* * *

-:-

**Next Chapter 3 **

_**Will B Put Up When I Can!**_

-:-


	4. Chapter 3

(**Naruto's House**)

"So…we're going to go to the dance together?" laying upside down on his bed, Naruto listens to Sasuke Uchiha's voice on the other end of the line,

"Yea, just to get those girl's off my back is all, it's not like I'm gay Naruto, and I just want to have a good time, just without the drama if you know what I mean." Naruto nods his head, his blond hair getting into his face, pushing it back he replies,

"Yea totally get it, I mean, I know they're not chasing me, but someone could at least, chase me, just once, is that too hard to ask?" Sasuke chuckles and said,

"Dobe, I wouldn't get my hopes up to high, I mean I understand that you just want one girl, but…that's kind of hard for you." Naruto sighed and sat up on his bed,

"Yeah but the one girl I want is chasing another, and it's the guy I'm going to the dance with."

"Wait you like Ino?" Sasuke asked me, I made puking noises, (**A/N: Sorry Ino, I like you but…Naruto doesn't**)

"EW, heck no," Sasuke thought for a moment and then said,

"Wait…you like Sakura?" Naruto blushed, he was happy he wasn't talking to him face to face,

"What, I liked her way before you ever came along," Sasuke sighs and said,

"Naruto, she's annoying."

"Yes I know this, but she's really cute and, I like her." Naruto stares at his photos on his wall of his bedroom, tilting his head he said,

"Sasuke, are we doing the right thing here?" waiting for a reply for over 5 minutes he gets one.

"I don't know,"

(Sakura's Room)

"Omg Hinata, something is totally messed up here, Sasuke would never agree to this, he hates Naruto, even I do," looking over at her friend Sakura rushes to put in, "no offence to you of course," Hinata shrugs,

"It's alright, I wonder the same," Sakura stared up at her ceiling and mutter,

"Naruto must have persuaded him somehow, but with what? Ramen," Sakura asked herself. "Nah, Naruto loves his ramen too much." Hinata then whispers,

"Maybe it was Sasuke's Idea?" Sakura sits up and crosses her arms,



"Maybe, but…why?"

X

Naruto- I know the reason and you don't Hah!

Sakura- **Frowns**, you're such an idiot Naruto,

Sasuke- At least he's smart enough to actually talk like a human for once,

Naruto-HEY!

Author- Will Update Soon!


	5. Chapter 4

Author here! I have something to tell you ppl!

This chapter is going to have your view of looking at the characters,

Ex- Looking down the hallway, a blond head pops around the corner and searches the area.

I'm also sorry if it doe not make since at all, but I will try my best to make it clear as possible, please forgive me. **Bows head**

**Author and Character talk below!!**

* * *

-:-

Naruto-Finally what took you so long?

Author- Sorry, got held up with things at home and such, now I'm back!

Sasuke- **Is leaning against a tree**, Hn at least you returned, but something's wrong with Sakura-chan.

Author-**Looks over at Sakura-chan and sees her in a dark corner,**

Sakura- **(in her emo corner) **

Naruto- She turned emo, after she found out Sasuke was going with me to the dance, and she wont talk to anyone, plus, she kind of...well freaked when i told her i liked her.

Sakura- Die all of you!

Author- Uh...ok here's the story now enjoy!

-:-

* * *

(**Your Pov**)

Looking down a long hallway you see a dark brown hair head pop around a corner and looks around self,

"Psst! Is the coast clear?" came a hushed voice, Shikamaru motions Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Shino, forward. Naruto runs a hand through his hair and sighs,

"Good, no girls in site-" but Naruto was sadly mistaken, all the girls surround the boys and Naruto shrieks and hid behind Sasuke. "they're going to eat me!" Naruto screamed, Sasuke shot him a glare and Naruto shut his mouth. Sakurawalked forward, but not in her original outfit but in a dress, a pink one? Sasuke stares at her and she tilts her head to side,

"One, simple question then we'll leave you alone, why did you agree to go to the dance with Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms,

"Because, I did not want to deal with girls, I hate them," **Girls gasps and mutter among themselves.**"and Naruto didn't ask me to the dance..."

**Silence.**

"I asked him,"

**GASP!**

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed, Sasuke shrugs,

"Hn, I told you before I'd never go out with you, so you should have taken that as a hint, I don't like girls, I'm alone and will stay alone for good, and leave us be." you see Sasuke grab the blonde's arm pulling him off to who-knows-where, leaving poor sad Sakura in the dust, (**this is where Sakura goes to her emo corner xD srry Sakura**!) Naruto, pulls his arm away from the raven like boy and rushes back to Sakura,

"Sakura-chan?" you see her lift her head up at him, tears falling silently.

"What do you want," she's rubbing her tears away,

"I just want to say...I had a crush on you way before Sasuke came here, and...I still do," with that Naruto runs off to be with his friends leaving poor shock Sakura watching them.

-:-

* * *

Author- Wow Sakura, you took that well...

Sakura- **still in her corner...**

Author- O-K, anyways Review!! Oh, wondering where Sasuke and Naruto are hu? Shhh this is a secret...

...

...

...

...

ok, I really don't have a clue where they are, but trust me, I'll get some...**LEMON**, in to this story soon...just...**DON'T EAT ME!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Back to the story! (This chapter has no Author and Character talk)**

**(Sasuke's Room)**

**The Reason Why**

**Part LEMON! **

**My longest Chapter so far! I feel wonderful lol xD**

* * *

-:-

"Sasuke?" the raven looks up from his computer to see Naruto stretched out across his bed, Naruto blinks at him and whispers, "why did you ask me to the dance?" Sasuke's brows frown a little and he gets up from his chair and kneels before the blond.

"I guess, there was just something, I...well found appealing in you," the blond blinks at him in confusion,

"Appealing?" Sasuke chuckles lightly and said,

"Dobe you can be so, stupid and yet dull at the same time, but still look cute."

Wait did Sasuke just call him, Naruto cute?

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke nods his head,

"Hn?" Naruto bit his lower lip, a shade of pink appears on his cheeks and spreads,

"You called me...cute," Sasuke tilts his head and whispers,

"I know this, and...the reason why is because...Dobe I...like you, more than one should, it's...hard and complicated to exsplain,"

"Then, show me if you can..." Naruto press, Sasuke shook his head,

"Naruto you don't know what your asking from me, it's a mistake and it should not be happening," Naruto frowned his bright blue eyes lowering, Sasuke growls deep in his chest, Naruto blinks and looks up at him,

"Wait did you just...growl?" Sasuke blink and shook his head, "you did just growl didn't you!" Naruto sat up and points a finger at him, "I know you did!" Sasuke couldn't hold back much, the stupid Dobe found out, great.

"Dobe-" Sasuke was hesitating, "stop it before something bad happens that shouldn't." Naruto crossed his arms,

"No, you did just growl, why wont you tell me or at least show me!"

"Fine you want to be shown!"

"Yes I do!"

Ok, so the Dobe wanted to know, I'll let him know, Sasuke thought and launched himself at the Dobe.

Naruto gasp out in surprise and found himself locked under the raven, they stared at each other...

"Hn," then their mouths were attached, in hot kiss.

"Mmmm," Naruto moaned out, Sasuke grabbed a fist full of the Dobe's hair and gave a slight tug. "mmm!" Naruto gasp, and Sasuke took the advantage and thrust his tongue into that hot mouth, tongues clashing together, fighting for that one spot. On their first kiss, Naruto actually won. Sasuke pulled away slowly and breathed out,

"Hn, you were just lucky," Naruto's bright blue eyes shinned with victory,

"Yeah right, I totally wiped your ass," Sasuke frowned and attached their lips together in another hot torcher kiss.

-:-

* * *

Author- So there you have it, Naruto actually won something,

Naruto- **Has arms wraped around Sasuke's waist**, Hey at least i gave it my all!

Sasuke- Hn, not this time, **Attacks Naruto's mouth**

Author- Alright, well then, I'll just leave you to, and go and write another chapter...just...don't take it to far, ok..I don't want your cum all over my floor, got it.


End file.
